What's For Dessert?
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie gives Arizona a little extra attention. ONESHOT


"Dinner was amazing Callie," Arizona placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Are you ready for desert?" Callie asked, sneaking up on her wife from behind and whispering in her ear.

"What's for desert?" Arizona asked, turning her head to face Callie.

"Its a surprise," Callie gently placed a blindfold over Arizona's eyes and tied it in a bow. She slowly backed away from Arizona and quietly walked into their bedroom.

"Callie?" Arizona turned around and reached her arms out in front of her, "Callie?"

"Stay there!" Callie yelled from the bedroom.

"I kinda can't see whats going on,"

"Thats the point!"

There was silence for a few minutes and Arizona stood in the kitchen slowly becoming impatient.

"I'm taking this off!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"No, I'm ready," Callie walked out of the bedroom and took a few steps towards Arizona, "Find me."

"Marco," Arizona jokingly responded.

"Polo…"

Arizona took a few steps forward, her hands in front of her so she wouldn't bump into anything. She ran her hand along the top of the counter as she walked past it and felt a bar stool next to her.

"Marco?" Arizona waited for Callie to respond, but there was no answer, "Callie, you have to say 'Polo' or it's cheating."

"Polo," Callie laughed and her voiced moved from in front of Arizona to her right.

Arizona dodged the bar stool and turned to her right, taking a few cautious steps forward. She paused when she heard the floor slightly squeak; a sign Callie was moving. She took a few more steps towards what she thought was the bedroom.

'Marco?" Arizona waited and listened. She took a few more steps forward and waited for Callie's voice, "Callie? Calliope you're cheating!"

Arizona waited again and when she didn't receive an answer she became frustrated, ripping off the blindfold. She found herself standing in the living room and she quickly looked around for Callie for didn't see her. Finally she turned around to face the kitchen and there Callie was, sitting on top of the counter, her legs crossed and dressed in a black lacy bra with panties to match. She was also wearing a garter belt that was holding up her black semi see-through stockings.

"You found me," Callie smirked and uncrossed her legs as she motioned Arizona over with her finger.

Arizona made her way to Callie, her eyes moving over every curve of her wife's body. She stood in between Callie's legs and placed her hands on the brunette's thighs.

"Hi," Arizona smiled, tilting her head towards Callie's soft lips.

"Hi," Callie closed the space between them and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair as their lips moved together.

Callie tugged Arizona's hair as their kiss sped up, tongues begging for entry. Arizona's hands played with the straps on Callie's garter and she unbuckled one, letting it snap out of place. Callie moaned at the sudden pain and grazed Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth.

Arizona pulled Callie off the counter, never breaking their kiss as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Callie fumbled with Arizona's belt while Arizona tossed her shirt to the side. They slammed into the wall and Arizona groaned as Callie's knee pushed into her center.

"Pants. Off." Callie kissed her way down Arizona's body as the blonde leaned against the wall for balance. She tugged at her wife's jeans until they pooled around her ankles on the floor.

Callie kissed her way back up, meeting Arizona's lips again while she pulled her off the wall and guided them towards the bed. The back of Arizona's legs hit the bed and she fell on top of it. She pulled herself up the bed and watched as Callie stood at the edge slowing rolling down one of her stockings; tossing it in Arizona's direction. The brunette smiled, rolling down the other stocking, as she watched Arizona's jaw drop.

"I don't think you could do that any slower," Arizona didn't know what to focus on.

"Oh pretty sure I could," Callie stopped the garment half way down her leg and slowly let her own hands explore her body.

"Callie…"

"I think I need help," Callie placed her foot on the bed and waited for Arizona to come towards her.

The blonde shuffled her way down the bed and grabbed the end of Callie's stocking. She slowly pulled it down the brunette's leg and threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed Callie's ass and pulled her closer, kissing around the brunette's belly button. Callie tilted her head back and pulled Arizona's hair out of her face as she slowly began to straddle the blonde's lap. Callie pinned Arizona's arms over her head with one hand and with the other slowly glided her fingertips down the blonde's body; stopping at Arizona's panties.

Arizona lifted her head to kiss Callie but was only pushed away by the brunette.

"Please…" Arizona whispered, her hips lifting off the bed.

Callie slipped her hand in Arizona's panties, running her fingers through the blonde's wetness.

"You're so wet," Callie briefly pulled her hand out and suck on her fingers, tasting Arizona all over them. She kissed the blonde and Arizona moaned as she tasted herself on Callie's tongue.

"Please…" Arizona begged again, knowing Callie understand what she wanted.

Callie smirked as she let go of Arizona's arms and moved in between her legs. Callie pushed Arizona's legs open and pulled her panties to the side. She slowly rolled her tongue over Arizona's clit and the blonde whimpered at the contact. She continued to slowly lick Arizona's wetness with the tip of her tongue.

"More…" Arizona whispered.

"What? I can't hear you," Callie bit the inside of Arizona's thigh.

"More!" Arizona yelled, she legs beginning to shake.

Callie pulled Arizona's panties off and wrapped her wife's legs around her head; wrapping her lips around the blonde's clit and sucking. Arizona's hips rocked back and forth, as her hands pulled at Callie's hair. She arched her back as she concentrated on Callie's mouth.

"I'm close," Arizona's breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Callie stopped and placed a few kisses on Arizona's thigh before standing up to remove her own panties. She crawled back on top of Arizona and started kissing her neck.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop," Arizona gently grabbed Callie's face, looking into her eyes.

"Because…" Callie repositioned herself on top of Arizona's leg and pushed her knee in the blonde's center, "I want this…"

"Fuck," Arizona felt Callie starting to rock her hips back in forth. Arizona began to meet Callie's rhythm, creating contact with the brunette's knee.

Callie picked up her pace and Arizona followed her, sweat formed on their bodies and their moans mixed together.

"Callie, I'm-"

"Wait…" Callie rocked her hips more.

"Callie-"

"Wait," Callie bent down and kissed the blonde as she pushed her knee harder into Arizona's center.

Arizona's hands wrapped around Callie's back and her fingernails dug into the brunette's shoulder blades. She let out a scream and Callie soon followed, muffling hers in the crook of Arizona's neck.

They stilled their bodies, and Callie soon fell limp on top of Arizona.

"That was-"

"Yeah…" Callie rolled off her wife.

"Again?" Arizona asked, turning to smile at Callie.

"Oh yeah,"

They both laughed and did it again, and again and…again.


End file.
